


Changing By The Rise And Fall Of The Moon

by Haruka_Reeeya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Angst, The war still happened, Tired Wilbur Soot, Wil and Schlatt are still friends, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur and Tommy weren't exiled, Wilbur won the election, he's here in spirit, technoblade needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_Reeeya/pseuds/Haruka_Reeeya
Summary: Wilbur is like Phil sometimes.Techno's pretty sure he's the only one to notice it (Wilbur's mind has constantly been running a mile a minute since he made this country, Tommy's not perceptive enough to pick up on speech patterns) but it's there.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	Changing By The Rise And Fall Of The Moon

Wilbur is like Phil sometimes.

Techno's pretty sure he's the only one to notice it (Wilbur's mind has constantly been running a mile a minute since he made this country, Tommy's not perceptive enough to pick up on speech patterns) but it's there. 

Sometimes it's when he talks to Niki; with the way his voice softens in quiet politeness, though often misplaced as romantic (Niki heard Wil's embarrassed whines when she teased him about it, but she never brought it up again). 

Or when he speaks to Tubbo; cheerful and kind, but his effort to be better sometimes starts pushing it to almost sounding insincere (Tubbo knows he's trying, so he doesn't say anything).

Sometimes Wilbur's nothing like Phil, like when he talks to his friend Schlatt. Techno doesn't quite know when or how they became friends but he knows it's been a while and they're each other's do or die. They yell at each other and violently flirt at random, to the point where Techo took it upon himself to find out what that was about. Wilbur's happy speaking to this guy though, even after everything that happened just before the election, and Techno can tell by the way his posture slackens ever so slightly when the ram hybrid appears. 

(When Schlatt witnessed the pig hybrid slam open his door open armed with a sword he's pretty sure he had a heart attack. He had to explain in the calmest voice he could manage in his stunned state that no he's not dating Wilbur and no he doesn't have a crush on him, that's just a joke he promises. Ever since then Schlatt thinks he's developed a sixth sense for noticing Technoblade whenever he's in the vicinity).

But if Techno had to pick, he'd easily say that Phil is most present in his brother when speaking to his son, Fundy.

To say Techno was shocked when he first heard Wilbur's nervous declaration that this fox hybrid was his son was an understatement. He had quickly cornered the brown haired man and easily intimidated an explanation out of him, one which almost made Techno wish he hadn't asked. But he could tell it was a cover up from the way he was even more adamant to not look his older brother in the eye than he would normally in this kind of situation but Techno let's it go. For then. 

But Fundy obviously made his father happy. Anyone who had been around the two of them together for longer than ten minutes would be able to tell that, but it was more than that. The proud smile on Wilbur's face when the fox would be building or laying redstone, the loud (too loud sometimes) reminders that, yes, that is his son in a tone filled with parental affection,the frequency teasing of his apparent furry status (those had apparently lessened after Techno's arrival, he had an idea of why) and the many other displays of affection only solidified this fact in Technoblade's mind. 

Sometimes Techno thinks he only sees this because he misses Phil, and he's probably not wrong. Though they share letters every once and a while it's been a long time since they'd met face to face. The entire reason he'd come to L'Manburg was because he'd probably go insane if he had to stay away from any familiar faces any longer. When Tommy gave Techno an invitation he jumped on the opportunity and, when he had arrived not a week after receiving the letter, had been mercilessly teased about missing his younger brothers. 

Were they right? Yes.  
Was he going to admit it? Hell no.

Technoblade curled in on himself a little from where he was seated on the stairs of the ravine. Wil and the gremlin discovered it a little before he'd joined and, when noticing the oldest's discomfort in living around so many people, offered to let him live there. He had been thankful. The underground cave hadn't been to far away from L'Manburg so he could easily get there whenever he pleased and he had a lot of space to himself - just like he liked it.

But sometimes it felt empty, like now. It was not only long but deep, so it felt too large. He'd become hypersensitive to every small noise he didn't know he explicitly caused, becoming even more inclined to bring his sword with him everywhere he went.

Which is why he all but jumped when he heard footsteps up near the entrance.

He tightened his grip on his sword before loosening it again, a familiar rhythm filling his ears. He recognised it, the same steps he'd hear creaking the floorboards of their old home many years ago, and slowly turned his head to the origin of the noise; his whole body relaxing near invisibly.

At the top of the stairs Technoblade sat on was Wilbur with around half of his normal uniform on and was slowly making his way down them; a large something strapped to his back.

(Wilbur had admitted that the uniform could get a little stuffy every once and awhile, especially after the people of L'Manburg had all but demanded he make it look more befitting of a leader. Once the brothers had had that conversation, Wil was comfortable to chuck off his outer layers whenever he visited).

"Hullooo." Techno called back, adjusting his position into one where he could comfortably greet his guest. He didn't have to, he could just as easily ignore him and only receive a string of insults, but felt like it was only fair to greet the man he'd already been thinking about.

"Hello asshole." Wilbur greeted in response, a casual smile on his face as he didn't make an effort to quicken his pace - slow, clear footsteps echoing through the chasm. 

"What have I done to deserve the pleasure?" Techno asked, genuinely curious.

"Planning to blow up the nation."

"Don't joke about that."

Wilbur laughed at his apparently hilarious joke and settled just behind his brother, finally allowing the latter to see what was strapped to his back. Wilbur didn't carry weapons, he was generally a pacifist and, compared to most people here, was pretty bad at using them anyway. 

On his back was a guitar, the same old one he'd had years ago, and Techno suddenly has the primal brotherly urge to steal and break it. It was just for a moment, he recalls feeling the same thing years ago, when Wilbur had first got the guitar and hadn't even tried it yet, and had even acted on it back then. But now he held back. Because he was a mature adult.

"You look stupid with that thing." Mature adult.

"Har har." Wil responded sarcastically, detaching the wooden thing from his back and bringing it onto his lap, leaning back a bit and pressing his back to his brother's. "But I guess my uniform doesn't really match with the thing, does it?"

"If it helps, you look less like you make depressed romance songs." 

"Hey!" Techno couldn't stop the corners of his lips twitch up. He remembered the first time Wil had sung that song. It'd been the first time he'd laughed that hard.

"But if you must know why I'm here-" Willbur started again, forcing the conversation away from his cringy old songs "-I came to check on you. I would've come earlier, but things got busy." His tone had turned soft by the end, taking a remorseful tinge. 

Now that Techno thought about it, they basically had an unofficial timetable for when they would come see each other. Monday through Wednesday Wilbur would pick a day to visit, Friday through Sunday Techno would do the same. Thursday they would both make an effort to see each other, but entirely to insult the other. They got one each and once they were both used up the two brothers would go about their day.  
It was currently Friday and Techno hadn't seen his brother all week.

(Tommy would join this routine too if it weren't for the fact that he sort of just did what he wanted. Sometimes he would drag Techno from whatever he was doing to make him get materials, or he'd force Wilbur away from his work and drop him off of a staircase or two in the ravine).

(The day after that incident railings were suddenly present around the cave).

"It's fine, you're somehow just getting busier. To think I thought you were only good at singing and playing geoguessr." Other than a flinch, Wilbur ignored this comment in favour of silent tuning the guitar. Even Techno could tell that that thing sounded horrible, giving him a decent idea of when the last time Wil had played.

They sat in silence for a moment, the older letting the younger slowly twist the pegs until they made just the right noise. It took longer than it used to, Wil could have that done in a minute years ago, but after five minutes and a few impatient jabs in the side from the pig hybrid he strummed the strings with an air of accomplishment. 

Wilbur soon started to go through cords, dragging out the muscle memory that Techno almost thought he'd lost. Slowly he started to get into a rhythm; slouching slightly. The sound of the guitar and impromptu melody resonated throughout the ravine, amplifying the noise, making it almost feel like background music in a video game.

The two chatted absently once the younger had properly gotten going. They talked about anything, from how Techno's potato farm had been going (he said he had enough ready to feed all of L'Manburg and Wilbur didn't doubt him for a second) to the bizarre relationships of their friends (apparently Schlatt knew spanish and had started flirting back and forth with Quackity) and Techno couldn't help thinking that this scenario was familiar.

Techno thought back to when they used to live under the same roof, the two of them sitting in a Wilbur's room in the middle of the night. They would sit back to back, sometimes sharing idle conversation, sometimes just sitting there quietly; Wil's guitar filling up the silence. He thought back to when Tommy had just joined their household, the child bitter and unhinged in a way different to now, when he yelled and screaming and dug into where it hurt, when Phil would step in and stop the young boy from hurting himself or others, when Wilbur would mutely drag his older brother into another room and let him breathe, let him calm down and focus on quieting the ringing in his ears. He thought back to the quiet, kind whispers of comfort his brother would offer him when he would just break down, when he would just want to hurt everyone and everything, when his chant 'Blood for the Blood God' never felt more real, when the young boy would patiently let him relax before either one of them would need to tell Phil; and they didn't tell Phil, not unless Techno got so bad Wilbur couldn't deal with him on his own. 

He thought about how Wilbur hadn't changed. How he was still loud and sometimes vulgar about his insults. How he was soft and kind in his comforting. How he put others before himself on many occasions, often forgetting to focus on his own problems. How he was so much like Phil, but so different. 

Wilbur is like Phil sometimes, Techno decides as he leans into his brother's back, but he is still very much Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted in years have mercy on me.
> 
> This hits different now oh my god.


End file.
